Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Severed
by vulpesrav
Summary: Brothers united by fate, torn apart by disaster. What happens when the world learns they are not alone; when it is shared by 'mutants? How do four brothers and one fox woman cope? From 2010 - 2020, find out what has become of the TMNTs.
1. Black Swan, Disconnected

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Severed**

**Ninjara's Story, Black Swan**

_Chapter I – Disconnected_

_November 21st, 2010; Nome Alaska_

The November wind tore right through Ninjara's wool bridge coat and dark brown fur as she stood upon the dock waiting for the seaplane to land. It was going to be a long and cold winter this year, and the thought caused the fox-woman to cross her arms over her lithe body and shiver. Even though the wind was bitter off the Bering Sea, Ninjara was in high spirits; her family was coming to see her.

It took a lot of convincing through letters to her grandmother and her brother for the fox-people to leave their haven off the coast of Japan, but times had changed. Ninjara could still remember when her and some...friends, were revealed to the world. First the humans were afraid, but it seemed like over night that her kind were allowed to roam through the streets in plain sight. Then more of what the humans called mutants revealed themselves to the world; there were actually more than people knew existed, even to Ninjara!

Still, there was a long way to go. The adopted village home she currently lived in miles away was treated as a Native American reservation, humans came and with them the industries of man. With so much untamed beauty surrounding the small mountain village; the home of the wolf-people, the human need for resources swept in. The forest was now being mowed down, oil refineries were being erected, and the wolf-people simply handed it over in favor of color television, money, manufactured food and worst of all, alcohol.

It was the only way man would let animals live among them, subjugated and cornered into one small village. Most of the wolf-people left the caves they once lived in for prefab housing, succumbing to temptations and giving up on their way-of-the-land living. Most were on welfare, others worked for the industries, so few held onto the old ways.

Even her soon-to-be husband, Mokoshan; once proud leader of the wolf-people gave up his position to work as a crab fisherman out of Nome. Thankfully he was at home now, waiting for the arrival of Ninjara and her relatives. This was the most important day of Ninjara's life, two families, world's apart but related by specific genetic codes meeting for the first time.

It was a mixture of fear and excitement that gripped Ninjara's heart as it pounded in her chest. Her throat was tight, the anticipation was making her head throb...soon her family would be here. While most of the wolf-people let go of ancient tradition, Ninjara and Mokoshan agreed that their families should meet and approve of the marriage before it took place, especially now that she was pregnant.

Blowing a strand of errant black hair out of her eyes, Ninjara hugged her noticeable stomach through her coat. A baby would soon be born, three more months the doctor in Nome had figured. To avoid shock and surprise, Ninjara had already told her family of the child and though the fox-people were very traditional in such matters; her grandmother wrote back expressing joy.

She then heard the engines of an incoming aircraft. Ninjara squinted her blue eyes and peered into the cloudy sky, yes—there is was. The white wings, the red body, there was no mistaking it; the A-1 Husky Seaplane drifting down to the water was none other than the one carrying her grandmother, two brothers and one sister. Ninjara almost let out a squeal of excitement as she rushed, albeit minding her step on the icy dock to the edge where the plane would pull up.

Ninjara stared at the craft, trying to see into the windows to catch a glimpse of the family members she had not seen it well over a decade. Impossible due to the altitude, but it did not stop her from trying.

"They're here, baby." She whispered, cradling her stomach as the plane touched the grey sea and moved into position alongside the dock. Shielding her face for a moment from the sea spray cast off the propeller of the aircraft, Ninjara could still not see her family until the engine was finally silenced and the passenger door was opened.

First the human pilot exited the vehicle, a man Ninjara did not even know but was well paid by Mokoshan. Next was her brother Naga and Ninjara lit up the brightest smile she had shown in years. No longer the impressionable and naïve boy Ninjara remembered, now he was a grown man of 6 feet in height, slender and handsome. Ninjara almost let out a laugh, he still sported the short buzz cut she remembered. Though grown and probably able to fetch any woman he pleased, Naga still seemed like the dork Ninjara used to tease when they were children.

Like the wolf-people, the fox-people also made contact with the humans after mutants started appearing all over the world in the eyes of man; though at a much slower and careful place. Humans and fox-people traded with each other, but the Japanese government signed a special treaty with the fox-people. The island surrounded by fog the fox-people lived on for hundreds of years would remain theirs and no human was to take up residence, allowing the fox-people whom the Japanese called Kitsune to continue an unmolested traditional way of life.

Still, Naga wore manufactured clothing. A long black coat whipped around his body from the wind, upon it were various patches with kanji slogans and a rising sun. Beneath the coat he wore a loose fitting white t-shirt that hung over his black baggy pants tucked into black boots. Though it was overcast, Naga wore a pair of large sunglasses that he probably thought looked cool but instead were too big for his narrow face. Then again, Ninjara was thinking of a much younger Naga; this one could almost pass for a menacing gangster or _bōsōzoku_.

He did not acknowledge Ninjara, instead he turned his back to her. Ninjara felt a stab at her heart until she realized the young man was helping her grandmother into the dock from the plane.

Tears stung Ninjara's eyes. Though this was supposed to be a happy reunion, she had to look upon her elderly grandmother, Mitsuko. She had not aged well since their last meeting—a once spry old fox-woman was now nearly crippled, hunched over with cane and her eyes were almost as white as fresh snow from the cataracts that robbed her of her vision. Ninjara rushed over, taking her grandmother's arm. The old woman was dressed in a layered kimono, a scarf and over top that a parka. The elderly fox-woman let out a gruff laugh,

"Come now, children. I may not be able to see but I can find my way out of this damned contraption on my own!"

Still, Ninjara and Naga helped her upon the dock and then Ninjara hugged her tight.

"Grandmother! I am so happy you are here!"

Her grandmother returned the hug, smiling as she did so and calling Ninjara by her given name.

"Umeko, your happiness is all I wish of you and the reason why we have come so far to see you. I have missed you my dear."

Ninjara swallowed the lump In her throat that had been there for the past few days of anticipation, wiped her eyes clear of tears and turned to Naga; hugging him as well.

"How are you, Naga?"

He returned the hug, laughing.

"Fine, Umeko. Did you not think we would make it?"

"No, no." Ninjara replied, releasing her grip on the man. "I have just missed you. Where is Tetsuma and Akiro?"

Right on queue, her two youngest siblings appeared from the craft. How they had grown! The fraternal twins were but mere children when Ninjara last saw them but now, now Akiro was a man in his 20s and Tetsuma a young and beautiful woman! This revelation almost floored Ninjara as she ran over and hugged them both at once. They too had deemed modern clothing was much more comfortable than the hand made kimonos and robes of the fox-people, but they did not have the same flourish that Naga displayed. With lighter colored fur than both Ninjara and Naga, the two wore identical black _gakuran_, a typical high school uniform worn by students in Japan; though clearly they were not in high school.

"Umeko-chan! Your belly is so big!" Tetsuma remaked, placing her hand upon Ninjara's stomach. "It is strange to see you this far in pregnancy, it seems though it's been a life time since we have seen you!"

"It has been." Ninjara said with a smile, "It feels like it's been two lifetimes."

"Then we must start catching up immediately, my child." Ninjara's grandmother said. "Is this where we are staying?"

"No, no." Ninjara replied. "I'm sorry, grandmother but your long journey is almost over. We'll just get your luggage and take my truck to the vill—"

"You drive?!" Akiro barked. Ninjara laughed,

"Of course I do, Akiro. The humans have been kind enough to allow me to pass a driver's test; and only after the fifth time!"

Naga let out a sarcastic _heh_ to Ninjara's comment as he went about collecting luggage from the plane, which Ninjara immediately raised a questioning eyebrow to.

"Something wrong, little brother?"

"What can I say, my dear sister," Naga said, throwing a bag over his shoulder. "I never imagined you of all people would accept the human ways so easily."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ninjara questioned.

"Ignore your brother, Umeko." Her grandmother interrupted before a sibling rivalry could break out. "Since you last seen him, Naga has become a staunch supporter in the old ways. If it were not for my cane meeting his shins; he would not have even boarded a plane to come see you. Even if he does dress like a human clown." The last comment was met with laughter from Testumo and Akiro while Naga just rolled his eyes.

"These are the clothes worn of men who rebel against authority, grandmother." Naga commented, "Just as I rebel against the humans who want to study our kind for so-called scientific reasons."

"That will be quite enough, Naga." Mitsuko said, "Your sister would probably like this to be a happy visit and not one filled with your theories on how man is trying to enslave us. More importantly my dear grand daughter, how is your child?"

Naga said no more, instead leaving Ninjara to speak with her grandmother as they all walked down the dock to a 1998 Ford Explorer parked nearby.

"She is doing fine, grandmother. The doctor said this is probably the healthiest pregnancy he has ever seen."

"She?" The elderly woman asked.

"Yes. Since I am not keen on surprises, we had the doctor do an ultrasound."

"Do you have any names planned, Umeko-sama?" Akiro asked, helping Naga by carrying luggage to the truck.

"A few, but that's still a few months away. Right now we have other things to worry about, like you meeting Mokoshan."

Naga let out another _heh _as they arrived at the green vehicle and Ninjara helped them load up their baggage. She paid him no mind.

"I hope the trip is not too much further, Umeko. I could use some tea and some rest." Mitsuko said, being helped into the back seat by Tetsuma as Ninjara climbed behind the wheel, pushing her bushy tail into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Only a couple of hours, grandmother. Mokoshan and his family are quite excited to meet you all, there is a big dinner planned for this evening with the chief of the village."

The trip to the village, now named Akluitok for the purpose of government records was quicker than Ninjara originally suggested due to the conversation at hand and the wonder her family expressed at the beautiful landscape that surrounded them. Again, there was a pang in Ninjara's heart as she felt for her poor grandmother who could not see the wonders around them as they first drove down a highway and then a logging trail. Still, the twins pointed out everything and explained in great detail with poet's talent about the sights around them.

Ninjara's grandmother had been a mystic in their village, and sensing Ninjara's feelings over the old woman through empathy more than wizardry; Mitsuko rest a hand upon Ninjara's that shifted the Exploer into 4-wheel drive for the change in terrain.

"Do not worry for me, Umeko." Her grandmother said. "Though I cannot see with my eyes, I can smell the pine; hear the calls of wildlife and feel the life in this land. Only my eyes are blinded."

Ninjara smiled,

"I know, grandmother. It...it has just been so long since I have seen you. Really, I am happy."

As they closed in on Akluitok, the scenery began to change. Forests were cut down, oil pipelines and refineries dotted the landscape and the mood of the twins turned from wonder to contempt in mere seconds. An awkward silence filled the Ford, and when they arrived finally to the village it quickly became apparent just how _human_ Ninjara really was now.

A casino was the first sight, followed by billboards for Burger King, H&R Block and an Exxon gas station. When they finally arrived in the residential area, all of the houses were 1 story, white, with brown roofing and seemed to be created from the same blueprint. While clearly not slums, most were in dire need of repair with doors hanging off hinges, missing paint, cracks in the foundations and other structural issues.

Ninjara felt embarrassed suddenly. Coming from the beauty of the mist covered fox-people island to what most people called a reservation must have been culture shock for her family, and she went out of her way to bypass the _adult _store and the several bars located within the same two blocks. The silence was unbearable now, so Ninjara had to switch on the radio; fumbling through stations until she found local news.

From caves to government subsidized housing within a mere couple of years, but did it help? Did modernization of the wolf-people really help them? Ninjara drove down the main avenue of the village, unpaved due to lack of funding. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Akiro pointing out something to Tetsuma. A haggard wolf-man, dressed in tattered clothing was stumbling down the sidewalk with a bottle of wine in his hand, yelling obscenities at passing motorists. Again, Mitsuko squeezed the hand of her grand daughter and whispered,

"Do not be ashamed, Umeko. The world is a different place now, we are all having trouble adapting."

Finally, on the other side of town Ninjara and family arrived at a simple 3 bedroom house where they would be staying. Awaiting their arrival was Mokoshan, a mountain of a wolf-man who stood in the driveway anticipating their arrival. Dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans, the wolf stood at an impressive 6'4" with a barrel chest as wide as some men were tall. He gave a wave and then approached the Explorer as Ninjara turned off the engine.

Ninjara left the vehicle, but side stepped Mokoshan to help her grandmother from the truck. The wolf-man just stood back with a smile as his in-laws stepped out and into the small fenced yard. Ninjara was the one to make introductions as she approached her future husband finally.

"My family, this is Mokoshan."

"Welcome, I hope you had a pleasant journey?" He asked, first approaching Naga with an outstretched hand in greeting. Naga did not accept it, instead he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"As pleasant as can be." Naga said, already working on retrieving baggage from the back of the truck. Tetsuma and Akiro helped, first bowing slightly to their host. Mokoshan must have looked dejected, for Ninjara offered a smile to him.

"It is just their way, Mokoshan. We are a traditional family."

"I know, Mooneyes. I forget this sometimes."

Finally, he was introduced to Ninjara's grandmother; and he bowed before her.

"Family of Umeko is family of mine, my home is your home." Mokoshan stated.

"You are as generous as my grand daughter has write about in her letters, and probably just as handsome too." Mitsuko added in a sly chuckle to the last part of her statement, making Ninjara blush under her fur.

"Umeko is too flattering, I am but a simple man Mitsuk...err, grandmother." Mokoshan wrinkled his nose; not sure what to call the old woman in this situation. Thankfully Mitsuko was on top of the situation.

"Grandmother will do just fine, Mokoshan." She said, taking Ninjara's hand. "Now Umeko, show me to your home so I may do something I have not done since we boarded the plane."

"Oh, right grandmother. I shall prepare tea."

"Do not worry about that, child." The elderly fox-woman said with a laugh, "But if I do not empty my bladder soon I may cause a flood."

"Grandmother!" Ninjara said with a shocked tone.

Mokoshan was not in the lest bit offended, laughing at the old woman's humor as she and Ninjara entered the house. The younger fox-people were still unloading the truck, so Mokoshan offered his assistance.

"Need a hand with that?" He asked, approaching Naga who was carrying a large duffle bag. Right away Mokoshan was taken aback when Naga said,

"Simply because my sister has fallen for you, wolf-man; does not mean we are in the same favor. If I needed your help I would have asked for it." Naga then shoved his way past the man and towards the house, leaving only Akiro and Testumo.

"Don't mind him." Akiro said, closing the back of the Explorer.

"He's just grumpy like that all the time." Tetsuma added, picking up a _Hello Kitty_ backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Mokoshan could only nod as the two siblings walked to their lodgings. The wolf-man let out a sigh and stared out towards the mountains that surrounded the village of Akluitok, and to himself he said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an _interesting_ family reunion."

**Author's Notes**

The story presented to you is based mostly on the TMNT Archie Comics universe with some minor changes and amalgamation from Mirage, the 2003 series, even the TMNT RPG released by Palladium. Splinter is dead (we're just gonna get that out of the way now), and by Splinter I mean the rat turned into a bigger rat; not the human turned into a smaller rat.

For 5+ years I have been working on this fanfic in note form. Seriously, there is a mountain of scribbled notes, text files and research material for my project. At one point I finally sat down and began writing it, but the nature of it didn't quite fit what I was really wanting to accomplish.

The story takes place in several parts. The introductory parts are the basis for the _meat_ of the book. The introduction takes place in 2010, 1 year after the death of Master Splinter from heart attack and how 5 characters: Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Ninjara have all gone on to lead new lives; some filled with wonder and excitement, others with thoughts of suicide and loneliness.

The main portion of the story takes place 10 more years in the future in a world gone completely mad with technology and corporate ruling. It is a reunion for our heroes, but with a twist so shocking it would make any TMNT fan crap themselves. Seriously. I kid you not. I told friends of what I was writing and the collective "holy shit" inspired me to finally start writing after 3 years of not doing so.

I now present you with the 1st chapter, of the 1st introduction of the book. This is Ninjara's story. When last we left her it was in issue #70 of the Archie Comics series, subsequently the end of the series where Ninjara left Raphael to stay in Alaska. So what happened after that?

Since it has been forever in a day since I have write anything other than snarky retro-gaming reviews, I would like some feedback.

Keep in mind, this is not going to be a total **OMG ACTION KILL NINJA STARSSSSS** type of book. While there will be plenty of ninja...ing, going on; this is a character driven tale of a family torn apart.


	2. Black Swan, Turn Your Back

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Severed**

**Ninjara's Story, Black Swan**

_Chapter II – Turn Your Back_

"Really? Seriously?! How the hell can you have hit me with that knife!? I was across the damn map!" Cursed Akiro through the Xbox 360 headset as he sat with his legs crossed in the living room while playing Modern Warfare 2. Ninjara poked her head into the room from the kitchen with a raised eyebrow,

"You okay over there, Akiro?" She asked.

"HAX!" Akiro yelled, mashing buttons on the controller in his hand. Ninjara let out a chuckle and returned to her work in the kitchen, chopping vegetables on the red formica counter-top for dinner. Nearby at the kitchen table sat her grandmother, making her play in a game of Go.

"It is your move, Umeko."

Ninjara set down the knife in her hand and looked at the board, something was greatly amiss.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"How did you get to that end of the board already?"

"It's called cheating, my dear."

They both laughed. Even though the woman was blind and near crippled, she still showed the vigour or a woman half her age; and being able to play Go while lacking vision was something Ninjara could not fathom, her grandmother was as mysterious as always.

"Shall we play again, grandmother?"

"No, my child. I think I am good for now, I shall just sit here and rest my weary bones. It has been a long day."

Ninjara nodded, returning to her work on making dinner for her family.

Plans had changed since the arrival to her home, the chief of Akluitok had to postpone the engagement dinner until tomorrow evening; so it was up to Ninjara to prepare a meal for everyone. Mokoshan would be no help, he was busying himself with putting winter tires on the Explorer. Ninjara figured he was just dealing with some comfort issues around her family but would adjust in time. She didn't mind the work, she had become quite the culinary wizard and was planning on making a hearty stew and homemade biscuits for dinner.

"OWNED!" Akiro yelled from the living room, making Ninjara chuckle again and her grandmother let out a sigh.

"Akiro!" The old woman said, "Keep it to a dull roar if you please!"

"Sorry, grandmother." The young man replied as Naga walked into the kitchen.

"As if we don't have to hear that at home enough, he has to bring it with him." Naga noted as he took a seat at the table with his grandmother. "Smells good, Umeko. When are we eating?"

"When it's ready." Ninjara replied, popping a piece of carrot into her mouth. "Where is Tetsuma? She was supposed to help me."

"Shower." Was Naga's answer, thrusting his thumb back in the direction of the bathroom deeper in the house. He then looked down at the Go board on the table, "Grandmother cheat you, Umeko?"

Ninjara just smiled, everything was perfect. Her siblings and grandmother seemed to be not just adjusting to the home that she and Mokoshan shared, but to life in the modern world. Though the fox-people had continued a traditional way of life after their existence was revealed to the humans, they adopted things such as electricity and brand names with ease; if only the wolf-people had been so lucky. Ninjara could not shake the image from her head of the shock Tetsuma and Akiro displayed upon the sight of a homeless wolf-man in the streets of Akluitok earlier.

She shook off the thought and tossed a stalk of celery in Naga's direction, the young man barely managed to catch it as Ninjara laughed.

"Well since your sister is busy, you can do some work around here."

"I thought we were guests, Umeko-chan?" Naga said with tongue poked out.

"_Love, love, love, I want your love..._" Elsewhere in the house, Tetsuma sang as the hot water from the shower loosened tense muscles after a long trip. With a handful of conditioner, she ran her thin fingers through her short red hair; eyes closed as water flowed over her slender body. "_I want your love and all your lover's revenge, hmm-hmm..._"

Satisfied and soaking wet, Tetsuma turned off the shower and let out a long relaxed sigh as she stepped out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom; face-to-face with Mokoshan who held out a towel to the girl.

"Mokoshan!" Tetsuma squeaked, standing there nude before the giant wolf.

"I am sorry, Tetsuma." He said with a smirk. "I did not realize anyone was in here before it was too late."

The fox-woman just stood there stunned for a moment as Mokoshan's eyes glanced up and down her body.

"I...I was sure I locked the door..." She stuttered.

"Ah, well sometimes that lock doesn't always work." Mokoshan noted, his eyes drifting lower and lower. Finally Tetsuma snatched the towel from the man, trying to cover herself as quickly as possible as water dribbled onto the blue bathmat.

"It's my fault, I am sorry..." Tetsuma said as she tried to avoid eye-contact with the wolf-man. Mokoshan then took a step forward, causing Tetsuma to jump.

"Nothing to be sorry about, young one. We're almost family..." His hand reached out again and Tetsuma was stricken with sudden fear. She wanted to back away but was frozen in place; her throat was tight—unable to speak as Mokoshan's large paw clasped upon your shoulder. "And family should never hide anything from each other, am I correct?"

All she could do was nod. His hand moved along her shoulder, thumb raised to her cheek to stroke her wet fur.

"You are even more beautiful than your sister." Mokoshan said with a large grin. "I bet many a man been smitten."

_Maybe he was just being kind_, Tetsuma thought. There was so much she didn't know about the ways of the wolf-people, _maybe_ it was just his way? Then why was she so scared? She could only manage to say,

"Th-thank you, Mokoshan."

"You're shivering." He said, his hand sliding off her shoulder and down her arm.

"I'm cold." She didn't even have time to cover herself yet. This hand found her back, traveling lower still until he roughly grabbed one of her buttocks.

"Such a beautiful girl..." He whispered as his face neared hers. Finally, that was enough to snap Tetsuma out of her fear; she stepped back quickly out of his grasp and got the towel around her body.

"Thank you again, Mokoshan; but I should get dressed and help Umeko-chan with dinner."

"Yes." The wolf-man said, also stepping back. "I am sorry to have intruded, I am just so used to it being only Umeko and I here."

_So it was just a mistake? An innocent intention?_

"It's ok, Maksohan." She said, nodding to him.

The man looked her up and down once more, smiled and then left. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Tetsuma rushed over and made sure the door was locked before collapsing to the bathroom floor; hugging herself and continuing to shiver.

He seemed innocent, but the way he looked at her...the way he _touched her_. Tetsuma's stomach churned as she replayed every moment in her head a thousand times over; analyzing possible reasons. Logic dictated that Mokoshan was a creep; but the other part of her—the side where Umeko told stories of a romantic and passionate man. A man who provided a home and food for them all to enjoy; no, it had to have been a mistake. An innocent mistake from a different culture.

At least that's what Tetsuma convinced herself.

When it was finally time for dinner, Tetsuma pushed the thought to the back of her head as they all sat around the kitchen table and enjoyed Umeko's home cooking. Caribou stew, biscuits, salad and apple crisp for dessert. They talked about the upcoming wedding, the eventual birth of Ninjara and Mokoshan's child, history of their races and a lot of joking around. Tetsuma had given into the humor and made quips of her own; though Naga seemed to be the only one not in the mood for laughter as he leaned back in his chair with arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry it was not much of a dinner." Ninjara said, standing up to collect the dishes. "I promise tomorrow when you meet Mokoshan's uncle and family it will be a meal unlike you have ever tasted."

"It's fine, my dear." Mitsuko said. "It was hot and delicious, what more could one ask for?"

"Well Mokoshan could help his future wife with the dishes." Naga blurted out, causing everyone to go silent until Mitusko hissed,

"Naga! Mind your manners, we are guests in their home!"

"I am just saying, grandmother. She is pregnant and should not be doing all this work."

"It's fine, Naga." Ninjara stated as she set the dishes in the sink. "Mokoshan works hard enough to support us, it is the least I can do."

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk." Naga said, standing up and grabbing his coat from the back of the chair he once sat upon. Ninjara spun around from the sink and glared at her younger brother.

"What is your problem, Naga?" 

"I am sorry, Umeko-chan." The fox said. "I did not mean to sound rude. I just need to stretch my legs."

His apology was of course half-hearted, anyone could sense that but no one pressed the issue further.

"Alright." Ninjara nodded. "Just be careful, it's late and you don't know the village too well. I'll leave the backdoor unlocked for you."

Naga nodded, taking his leave of them.

"That boy is some kind of trouble." Mitsuko noted, taking a sip of her post-dinner tea.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, grandmother?" Ninjara asked as she sat back down in her chair beside Mokoshan. "I never remembered Naga being so...angry, before."

"He believes the world has wrong him in some way." Her grandmother said. "Since we are no longer a secret to the humans, he fears that soon we will all become slaves to them. A few years ago, Naga got the same wanderlust you did my child and went to explore the world. What he found was not wonder, but instead suffering. He fell in with a bad crowd."

"What kind of _bad crowd_?" Ninjara asked, resting her hand on Mokoshan's leg.

"Just people angry with the state of the world." Mitsuko replied. "People who think the world is without hope and already lost, a group called the _Red Dawn_."

"I have heard of them." Mokoshan said. "A pro-mutant group supporting equal rights with humans; though most people have labeled them as terrorists. There's even talks that they were responsible for the hotel bombing in Indonesia last year."

"Bullshit." Akiro blurted.

"Language, Akiro!" His grandmother hissed, shaking her cane in his direction.

"He's right, grandmother." Ninjara said. "Naga may be angry, but I doubt he's in league with a bunch of lunatic suicide bombers."

"As I stated before, Umeko..." Mitsuko closed her eyes in thought. "The world is changing all around us, we all cope in different ways. While you have found love and have a family in the works, Naga has found nothing but pain in this world. It is yin and yang."

Naga had departed, not hearing any of the present conversation; but his own thoughts were not much different as he walked through the unpaved streets of Akluitok. This village was a prime example of why humans could not be trusted. Everywhere Naga looked he could see homes in disrepair, garbage from fast food restaurants littering the streets and graffiti upon various buildings. A once proud people; as Ninjara had told him, more or less enslaved my humans.

He had seen it the world over. Japan was better than most, but in third world countries the mutants were either killed or jailed. Naga thought about his time in Nigeria with the Red Dawn. The locals had found a group of mutant Hyenas. Though not as advanced as the fox or wolf-people, the hyenas were still sentient. They were all executed, 15 in total. Men, woman and children were beheaded, some dragged through the streets and others...

A shiver ran down Naga's spine. The Red Dawn was traveling the globe looking to recruit mutants when they heard of the hyenas; the arrived too late to save them. A Nigerian tribe killed them and ate some of them, hoping to gain the hyenas power. Naga would never forget that day, finding a child no older than 5 years-old, mutilated and strung up from a post. The Nigerians called them monsters, but Naga saw it the other way.

He shook his head and continued his walk, arriving in the downtown area of Akluitok. Neon lights from various bar signs bathed him in light and close by a truck farted out a cloud of diesel exhaust that stung his nostrils. With every person he passed, Naga got a stare. The village folk were a mixture of wolf-people and human, the human portion made up mostly of indigenous natives. They viewed Naga as strange, most certainly not a wolf. He found it strange that even those of his own kind would look upon him like a freak, a stranger in a strange land.

Suddenly, Naga felt ill; he needed to get off the street. I t was if the weight of the world suddenly fell on his chest, crushing his lungs and causing him to gasp for more of that polluted air. He pushed by a man holding his hand out for change and into one of the many local bars. The smell was not better here, a mix of acrid cigarette smoke, alcohol drenched wooden floors and urine. Naga pinched the bridge of his snout and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady his nerves.

In here, no one stared. They were too involved with drowning themselves in Jack Daniels and Budweiser. Naga felt a sudden release of anxiety, and decided it was best to sit at the bar to relax. Where men drank to rid themselves or their worries, Naga was inconspicuous among them; just another lost soul.

"Something wrong, pal?" Came a voice from behind the bar. Naga waved a dismissive hand and the voice then said, "Well you gonna get something to drink, or what?"

"Beer." Naga muttered, leaving the bartender to fetch a random bottle and set it before the fox.

"Four bucks."

Naga fished into his coat and revealed his wallet, thumbing through a wad of crisp twenty dollar bills before settling on a ten. He placed the money on the bar,

"Keep the change." Naga took a pull from the bottle, the stale taste offending his tongue as he forced himself to swallow.

He was happy for his sister, Umeko. She seemed content, though Naga didn't really like Mokoshan much. The wolf seemed...wrong. Mokoshan seemed to know what to say when it was supposed to be said, faked hospitality. Naga could see right through him, the wolf-man was just like all the other mutants and animal-born; he had given up and let humankind take over. Not just take over, but a complete hand-over of his heritage and his pride.

And the way the bastard looked at Tetsuma, when Mokoshan thought no one else had noticed. Naga took another sip of the beer, focusing on that one fact. Their host was not to be trusted, and if he made any advance towards Tetsuma...

Naga set the beer down and let out a sigh. _Well this was a waste of time_, he thought to himself. Yet there Naga remained for the next hour and a half, drinking the one beer and lost in thought.

Back at the house, Ninjara and her family had settled in for the night. Ninjara slipped into flannel pajamas and slid into bed next to Mokoshan.

"I hope he's okay out there." Ninjara said of her brother.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mokoshan assured her. "Doesn't seem to like me much, does he?"

"It'll just take some time." Ninjara replied, furrowing her brow. "My people are not like yours, Mokoshan. They are still adjusting to the outside world, and it seems like Naga has seen more bad than good from it..."

"...last call!" The bartender announced, snapping Naga out of his thoughts. The fox stood to his feet and walked towards the exit, ready to go back home. Not the place he was staying, but home in Japan. How he missed the misty forests of the protected island the fox-people.

Stepping into the street, a cold wind whipped up his long-coat. Naga fought with the fabric, stepping into a nearby alley to take shelter from the sudden gale. Flurries surrounded him, the first sign of winter in Alaska, one of the coldest places on Earth. Naga frowned, he hated the cold. Turning to make his way back onto the street to fight through the wind and snow to get back; he was greeted by four men.

"Hello there stranger." Said the smallest of them, a human in the most ridiculous fur hat Naga had ever seen. "Ain't seen you around here before."

Behind the man to his left was a wolf-man, almost as big as Mokoshan; with grey fur and wearing a bulky parka that must have at one point been a tent in a circus. To the right, another wolf; this one smaller—though it was like comparing a mini-van to a 4x4 truck when sizing up the two wolves. The last sat off to the far right, sitting on garbage bin; another human. This one was a native to area and his face must have seen the wrong end of a broken beer bottle at some point.

Naga frowned.

"I'm not from here."

"We gathered." The hat wearer said, stepping closer to Naga. "Something you need to know about this place, though. We're kinda poor folk."

One of the wolf-men chuckled as Naga said,

"I'm sorry about that."

"Ain't nothing to be sorry about, boy. Just me an' the fellas here couldn't help but notice you're not doing too bad for yourself...carrying a fat wallet an' all."

"_You an' the fellas_, huh?" Naga repeated. "I always wondered what happened to the Lil' Rascals."

The comment was a self-defence mechanism, a way to not appear weak in front of these people. The apparent leader wasn't amused,

"Well what have we 'ere fellas? The fuzzy Will Ferrell!"

"I don't want any trouble." Naga stressed.

"Oh, ain't no trouble boy. Just hand over 'yer wallet and we'll be on our way..."

"...maybe I should go find him." Ninjara stated as she rolled over in the dark, first looking at the digital clock and then to Mokoshan. The wolf gave a snort, half-asleep;

"You're worrying too much, he seems like the sort who would stay out of trouble. Just leave it be and go back to sleep."

Ninjara sat up and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Mokoshan." She seemed annoyed. "You know as well as I do there's some bad people out there, especially at this time of night. The last thing I want is for him to get hurt."

"You make it sound like he can't protect himself." Mokoshan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"He can't! Every since we were kids, Naga was always picked on by others because he was small. There were a couple times when I had to save his butt..."

"...I don't want to hurt you." Naga said as he backed up from the group of men.

"Hurt? Us?" The man in the furry hat laughed, "Boy, we ain't worried about _you_ hurting _us_."

The biggest of the wolves had found a length of wood, large enough to break bones with a solid hit. Naga scowled, he had backed himself into a dead end alley; finally understanding the etymology of the phrase. Scar-face had hopped off the garbage bin and produced a butterfly knife, flicking it open with a series of _clicks_.

"The wallet. Give it up." He said, pushing past the man in the hat and into Naga's face. "Unless of course you want to end up a rug in my trailer."

Naga punched the man in the face, just like that. A straight shot to the bridge of the man's nose sent the human to his knees. The fox was fast, he had also managed to disarm the man; flicking the butterfly knife closed in his furry paw.

"I warned you..."

"...Umeko, there's something I wanted to tell you." Mokoshan said, letting out a yawn. Ninjara was by the window, staring off into the snow that began to fall.

"Hrm?"

"You little sister and I, well there was an awkward moment today."

Ninjara spun around and quirked a brow,

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Mokoshan propped himself up on his elbows, "...I accidentally walked in on her showering earlier today, the door was unlocked. Well that was pretty awkward, but maybe you should keep an eye on her."

"She seemed okay at dinner, so she must have realized it was an accident."

"Well, she acted a little weird to me. I think she was coming onto me, she said she didn't mind me walking in on her..."

"...well what are you waiting for?!" Scar-face said as he clutched his shattered nose, "Get him!"

They tried.

The largest wolf came at him first, swinging the length of wood. Naga side-stepped in the narrow alley, his left foot stomping against the brick wall of the bar and giving him leverage to leap up, spin around and land a whirling 540 kick to the wolf-man's mouth. Teeth were broken, and the wolf let out a howl of pain; that was interrupted when when Naga did not stop his attack. Upon landing, Naga axe-kicked, first bringing his foot down on the held board and snapping it in two, then twisting around he shot his foot out once more—this time finding home against the wolf's windpipe; thus ending all screams from him.

Somehow the other wolf managed to get behind Naga, tackling the fox and lifting him off his feet. The wolf swung Naga around like a plastic bag in the wind; but the fox kept his composure—feet again finding a wall and pushing himself off of it and over the wolf, breaking his hold on Naga. As the fox tumbled over the wolf, Naga kicked as hard as he could against the back of the man's head; sending the attacker face first into the opposite wall and knocking the wolf unconscious...

...Ninjara couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"She said that? Why that little..."

"Not to worry, Mooneyes." Mokoshan assured her as he leaned across the bed and touched Ninjara's arm. "I told her my love is only for you. She's probably just jealous you managed to find a man like me."

"Well someone's awfully full of themselves." Ninjara laughed as she plopped back down into bed. "Still, maybe I should talk to her?"

"No, no..." Mokoshan stammered, "...it was innocent, I assure you. No need to cause any drama, right? I just wanted to let you know, and there are no worries."

"Right." Ninjara said flatly, once again peering to the window. "Well, I still think we should go find Naga..."

"...he's just one guy!" The scarred man yelled, only to be silenced with a sudden leaping knee thrust to his jaw that sent the man sprawling.

The man in the furred hat had found himself a weapon of his own, brandishing a pipe.

"Come on you mutant bastard! You want a piece of me?! Huh!? Get some you son of a bitch! I ain't afraid of you!"

Naga walked towards the trembling man, slow and with intent to harm. The man lunged forward and took a swing, but it went wide; giving Naga more than enough opportunity to catch the man's incoming arm. With a series of quick and simple motions, Naga first disarmed the man, locked up the offending arm and then broke it. The man screamed, piercing the night with his cries—Naga wasn't finished. He continued to twist, kicking out the man's legs to snap the arm in another location; this time the break was visible as it pierced through the man's skin. Another scream and finally Naga reversed his momentum; the ensuing pop of a separated shoulder was almost as loud as the cries of pain. The fox let the man fall in a heap upon the ground next to his friends.

The fox dusted off his jacket, spitting on the fallen.

"I told you, I didn't want to fight."

The only rebuttal Naga received were the groans of the fallen men, suddenly interrupted by red and blue flashing lights followed by the wail of a police siren.

"Don't move! Hands above your head, on your knees!" Someone barked, but Naga could not see the source of the voice as headlights blinded him. "I said get down on your knees!"

"But they..." Naga started but he quickly stopped, he had just beat the holy hell out four men, four local men. This outsider had bested probable friends of the police officers now shouting at him. Naga let out a hiss between pursed lips and fell to his knees, interlocking his fingers behind his head.

Umeko was not going to be pleased.

**Author's Notes**

So, chapter 2 of Ninjara's story and what can be said about it? Umeko should be used to dysfunctional families by now considering she was rooming with the turtles for a number of years.

Don't worry, some main TMNT character references are on the way. I just really wanted to stress how screwed up this small Alaskan village and its inhabitants have become due to the presence of humans.

We're also getting into some risque themes here, just a warning. This ain't 4Kids TMNT.

And yes, Tetsuma is singing that blasted Lady Gaga song. Oh how I loathe that song.


	3. Interlude, Reinvent

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Severed**

**Interlude**

_Reinvent_

_October 12__th__; 1994, Mojave Desert_

Donatello stared into the crackling fire that provided much needed heat on the chilly desert night. The turtle was cold, not sure if it was really the outside temperature or just the past week catching up to him; chilling his heart and soul. Nearby his brothers conversed with future versions of themselves; a premise that was never easy to adjust to. His future self, him? Well he spoke of the future and how history was supposed to be different. Their friends, the Mutanimals were dead; gunned down by cyborgs for no reason. Another friend, Slash—he too was slain. The alien turtle had sacrificed his life to repel an invasion by the insect queen Maligna.

Even this thought process seemed crazy to Donatello. It made his brain throb, so much he had to remove his purple bandanna and pinch his thumb and forefinger between his eyes to try and relieve the pain; Donatello longed for the good old days of fighting Foot Clan members and street thugs.

"I guess this also means..." Future Donatello was speaking, "...that Slash and the Mutanimals died prematurely. For no reason. I guess."

Candy Fine, the blond haired girlfriend of one of the Mutanimals promptly stood up from the camp and strode off; Donatello could see the fire reflected off the tears in her eyes and he let out a sigh.

_Poor Candy. I guess there really isn't any end to mourning..._ He thought to himself, watching the young woman go into a tent and zip it closed. Donatello debated going over and consoling her, telling her everything was going to be okay. He would be lying. He didn't even know how to console someone; for far too long he had pushed aside emotion and instead focused on scientific fact, inventions. Earlier today he had been examining a ravine, pondering the fractal structure of natural patterns; he had almost missed the damned funeral. Idiot.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Donatello announced as he stood to his feet, picking up his bo staff to use as a walking stick. His future self called out,

"Before you go, can I have a word?"

"Not now." Present day Donatello replied, again pinching the space between his eyes. "Later."

Somewhere a coyote howled, a wail that sent a shiver down Donatello's spine as he walked away from the campsite. A mournful cry that echoed the mood everyone found themselves in. Donatello kicked a stone out of his way, climbing up a nearby rocky structure to perch upon the flat stone above. He crossed his legs as he sat and set his staff to the side; peering below to see the vast desert before him. The full moon illuminated miles of sand, rock and local vegetation; what little of it there was. The turtle debated meditation, maybe try and clear his head of all this. No, he wasn't much good at that. Donatello's brain would never quiet itself, there was always some new invention being planned out or the universe as a whole being contemplated upon. Even now, past his conscious thought he was dwelling on the local wildlife, the scientific names of each. _Heloderma suspectum_, _vulpes __macrotis_ and countless others.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice cut into his thoughts. Donatello looked up to see Oyuki Mashimi standing before him.

_Some ninja I am_. He thought to himself as the young woman had snuck up on him. "Sure. I guess."

The Japanese girl sat beside Donatello, one hand in her jacket pocket searching for something. After a moment of digging through the vastness of the fabric, Oyuki finally revealed a penny; grabbing Donatello's left hand to place it in his palm. Before the turtle could even question, she already had an answer.

"For your thoughts."

"Clever." Donatello said with a smile, balling his hand up into a fist around the penny. Quickly, his smile faded and he looked out once more the the desert. "This should hurt? Shouldn't it? I mean, I was friends with the Mutanimals; shouldn't I cry or something? Maybe be angry?"

"What do you feel, Don?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Blank, washed out. Like I will wake up tomorrow, eat some beans and franks and we'll be on our way home like nothing ever happened."

"Some people..." Oyuki said as she leaned over and rested her head on Donatello's shoulder, "...are just like that. Far too many people have cried today, so maybe you're the one who can be there for them ya know? A rock, like the one we're sitting on. Strong and stable."

"And how do you feel?" He asked of her.

"Out of place. I didn't really know these friends of yours, so I am kinda just a third wheel. I guess I'm just here to be a rock too."

The scent of Oyuki's hair drifted up Donatello's nose, it was warm and reminded him of jasmine. With her head on his shoulder; he dared to rest his cheek against the top of her head. Much to his surprise she wrapped her thin arms around his waist in a hug, but he did not object. Donatello shivered from the cold and Oyuki looked up at him.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah...just cold blooded." He replied. "Being poikilothermic isn't exactly the easiest way to survive, especially with winters the way they are in New York."

"You're funny sometimes you know that?"

"How so?"

"Well..." Oyuki said, touching the end of Donatello's nose with one finger. "...you're just different than your brothers is all. Raph is a head case, Leo is Mr. Goody-Goody and Mikey..."

"Everyone loves Mikey." Donatello remarked sarcastically.

"Well of course everyone does, he's a big goof with a big heart. But you Mr. Donatello..." She lifted her head and moved over to look into Donatello's eyes, placing her warm hands upon his cheeks. "...you're quiet. You don't need to be rude or a leader or even crack a bunch of jokes to be noticed. Do you know why?"

"Thrill me."

"You get things done. You don't waste time with words. It's why I like you most of all."

"I like you too, Oyuki." Donatello said.

"No, I mean...like, I like-like you."

"And I said I liked you too." Donatello said again, blinking. What was even more puzzling to the turtle was the expression on Oyuki's face; a quizzical sort with furrowed brow and mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oyuki?"

"Shut up." She said before kissing him on the mouth.

At first Donatello didn't have a clue as to what to do with the situation. His mind raced and brought up images of medical text books, especially articles on the human female; then he suddenly forgot which chromosomes Oyuki possessed and instead kissed her back. Her kiss in return was not just a mere peck on the lips shared between friends, instead her tongue found the inside of his mouth and before his brain could say anything about the bacteria that might pass between the two; Donatello found himself on top of the girl as she sprawled out on her back upon the rock under him. Their tongues met over and over again, hands upon each others faces and bodies pressed close together. Oyuki finally stopped the turtle,

"Don..." She pressed her forehead tight against his. "...do you feel anything now?"

What a question to ask him now of all times. How was he to reply?

"I feel like I don't want to stop." His mouth said before his brain told him to; then logic started to take root once more. "Wait...Michelangelo, I thought you and he; you know...?"

"We aren't." Oyuki said as she kissed his neck. "He's my best friend, Don. I am his best friend. This right now, with you; is what I want and I don't want you to stop either..."

What took place over the next hour was something Donatello would never forget, not in his long life as evidenced by his future self. Never did the turtle once contemplate the acts that he and Oyuki engaged in after he slowly undressed her and laid her down upon the blanket she had the forethought of bringing with her; evidence that she had some idea of what she wanted to happen. Underneath the desert moon, Donatello evolved from a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle as Mikey coined; into a man making love to a beautiful young woman. His inexperience didn't phase her, neither did his reptile features. Together they enjoyed every taste, thrust and murmur they each put forth into the night. When at last they were both spent, she first and then only moment later him; they held onto one another and escaped into the land of dreams as stars were born and died in the sky above.

Donatello did not dream, well not that he could recall when his own voice woke him shortly before dawn.

"Now this I certainly don't remember." It was his future self crouched not too far away.

Donatello wiped the sleep from his eyes, Oyuki was still unclothed beneath the blanket they shared and had not stirred.

"Am I to assume I become a peeping tom in the future?" Donatello asked his future incarnate.

"No, but she is the reason you and I need to talk. Oyuki and I never did that in my future, which I am now certain is no longer your future. Quickly, follow me."

Future Donatello stood up and walked away, leaving Donatello to manoeuvre himself from Oyuki's warm embrace in order to follow the aged turtle. He quickly caught up,

"Okay, so what's so important?"

"We...I mean I..." Future Donatello caught himself, "I messed up. Bad. I assumed time travel would be linear, that I could come back and not only save the Mutanimals but also save Earth. I was wrong and now even more people have died because of my short sightedness."

"But it has to be linear." The younger Donatello stated. "If you're here that means that I later create a timeslip generator and go back in time to this point in my future."

"You forget _Hugh Everett_."

"The many-worlds interpretation...why didn't you think of that before?"

"You should know better than I." Future Donatello remarked as the sky before them slowly started to shift in colour, as day fought away night. "You know how we get when there's an engaging project; especially one such as time travel. You and I have that same single mindedness, a tunnel vision that can not see the possibility of alternate universes for every action and choice we make; be it mundane or otherwise."

"So now that you have come back, and changed the past and future irrevocably; what happens when you finally travel back to your own time?"

"I figure this will be the last time we meet unless the time-slip generator not only allows travel through time but also alternate realities. Even then, I am thinking of dismantling the two devices I have made; the main reason I came to talk to you."

"You don't want me to experiment with time travel, right?" His present self asked.

"Correct. Who knows what damage we could end up doing; a chaos ripple that could conceivably destroy all of reality."

"I'm still wondering how I could be such a damned idiot."

"Just promise me." Future Donatello placed a strong hand upon his younger version's shoulder. "Promise me that no matter what, you will not try to make another time-slip generator; no matter how much your curiosity begs of you. Don't just think of my fumblings either, think of your brothers, Master Splinter. Think now of Oyuki." Donatello was thinking of Oyuki, remembering how her body felt pressed so close to his; how she felt when he entered her, her tangled black hair in his fingers...

"I promise, because you may have not changed your future but you have changed mine. If last night was something you can't remember then I do not want to tarnish that memory for a past version of myself because I did not thoroughly investigate the dangers of jaunting through time."

"Fair enough." Future Donatello released his grip and smiled. "I also want to let you know how jealous I am of what you probably did last night. A hundred years from now I still don't have time for such pleasure."

"Wait, you're not telling me I was a hundred-odd-some-year-old virgin are you?" Future Donatello held his finger and thumb an inch apart, the universal sign for a little bit. "Yeah, definitely no experiments in time travel for me then. Yeesh."

The two of them laughed just as the sun peeked over the horizon, winking warm daylight at the two reptiles.

"I just have one other request."

"Sure, what do you...what do I need to do?" Donatello asked his older self.

"I am not sure what is going to happen now. Though my future has not changed, yours invariably has, just remember to never forget where you are from before you think about where you are going. We..." He stopped himself again, "...I have lost so much over the years and so have your brothers. Never forget them, Donatello. Your brothers love you."

"I know." The present said. "I doubt that's going to change."

"Just heed my words, Donatello. A time will come when that love will be tested, changes in the time line or not. You will find yourself tested, do leave yourself wanting..."

**Author's Comments**

Yes, this is a main part of the story and some foreshadowing of what is to come.

Why do things seem so random when I write? I guess I am taking inspiration from the Watchmen comics. In the collected versions there are snippits of news articles, backstory, etc.

This is what I am trying to accomplish.

This was actually the very first piece I wrote for this book. For awhile I considered not using it; but upon reading some of the old TMNT: Adventures series I had to write out why the future is not the one seen in the comics that this interlude is based off of.

Time travel is a hell of a thing, so is the many worlds interpretation.

This story takes place during issue #61 of the TMNT: Adventures series, what we did _NOT_ see.


End file.
